


Mary's Land

by Lilith_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Child/pseuds/Lilith_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Sam goes to school in Maryland, <i>that<i> kid is always there.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Land

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, and all mistakes are mine.

Every time Sam goes to a school in Maryland, _that _kid is always there. They’re the kid who sits in the back of the room, doesn’t pay attention, and draws, or, sometimes, the one who sits at the very front and takes attentive notes, but they’re always the one who never takes their eyes off Sam. Sometimes, they’re a girl, and sometimes they’re a boy. Usually, it’s hard to tell. But no matter what, there are three things that always remain the same, every single time.__

In order, they are 1) Maryland, 2) a borderline unhealthy fascination with Sam, and 3) a name that always means light, or God. Sam knows what it means. He looked up the signs and the connection and the creatures ages ago, and he knows just who that light-bringer from Maryland is.

Sam finds it hard to believe at first, not because of a lack of faith, but because he can’t believe that the Devil would choose to pay attention to _him. _Sam, the fuck-up and freak of the Winchester family. But still, after he takes the SAT’s with money that he’s been saving for years, it doesn’t stop him from applying to the University of Maryland first.__

(And, if he’s a little disappointed under the elation and worry when he gets accepted into Stanford, he doesn’t show it. On the first day of class, anyway, she’s sitting there, blond hair touching her shoulders, and he sits by her then. She smiles at him, and he extends his hand. “Sam Winchester,” he says, and when he looks in her eyes, he knows who she is, even before she replies.

“Jessica Moore,” she says. _God beholds. _He smiles back, and they turn to the front of the lecture hall. Fourteen months later, she doesn’t know who he is, and he knows that the angel is gone. Nearly two years after that, she’s burned to death, and a demon whispers in his ears.__

And, then, five years later, she’s in his dreams once again. When she gives him her name it’s just like Stanford all over again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jessica actually does mean God beholds.


End file.
